


The Onlookers

by Team_Cap



Series: RuSa fanfictions [9]
Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Franticshipping - Freeform, Story dedication, it's everyone's take if they're a couple here or not, mini-series, ルサ
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2019-11-14 08:54:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 11,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18049433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Team_Cap/pseuds/Team_Cap
Summary: Everyone but Ruby and Sapphire seemed to notice how much those two are so into each other. Are they even a couple to begin with? If not, that would be so frustrating.A mini-series of an outsider’s perspective about Ruby and Sapphire’s feelings for each other.





	1. Courtney

**Author's Note:**

  * For [irokonn](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=irokonn).



> Hello and welcome to my first mini-series fic! I was inspired from a Kingdom Hearts terraqua fic ([ let their feelings grow by choi_kimmy ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17715368/chapters/41792477)) in which, as the summary stated "where everyone else finds out that Terra and Aqua are in love with each other before they even realize it themselves." As usual, I thought of Ruby and Sapphire, and I wanna write my own version so bad. After telling the author about it and figuring out which necessary characters, I was able to write this. I hope you'll like it~
> 
> Also, this entire series is dedicated to irokonn! Thank you so much for everything, friend! ovo
> 
> Thank you, HummingbirdAnimagus#3021 from discord for reading this before I publish this, and of course, to Nue for suggesting a better title!
> 
> PS: No, this is not the other multichap fic I'm talking about XD

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time Period: Takes place in RS during their training in Mirage Island

* * *

**I. Courtney**

* * *

 

Young love is such an intriguing concept. People could easily be fooled and sometimes, one could use it as their advantage.

And that's what Courtney did when she observed how that boy, Ruby, looked at that girl he was training with.

Her goal for following him in Mirage Island was simple: she wanted to get the orbs for herself so she could stop her boss' nonsense.

She loved seeing the world burn in front of her, but this was too much. She didn't think it would lead to world domination.

And in order to stop her boss, she needed those orbs and maybe some extra help. She went on her own days ago and thankfully, she managed to gather some information about the said boy.

_The boy's name is Ruby. He just turned 11 years old last July 2nd._

_He's the son of Norman, Petalburg City's Gym Leader._

_He used to live in Johto but moved to Hoenn weeks ago. He is now residing in Littleroot Town with his mother._

_That is, until he ran away._

She observed him and that girl from afar; he had great potential as a battler. She could use him to stop her boss' insanity.

"Ow!"

Courtney stopped chewing her bubblegum, and looked at Ruby and that girl with him. She saw the girl held her hand as she winced in pain. Ruby tried to go closer but the girl backed off. It wasn't until he held her hand that she stopped avoiding him. He looked at her hand and told her to sit with him.

The girl followed, a blush sneaking on her cheeks, and sat beside Ruby on the grass. Courtney couldn't help but smile at how cute the girl looked. She looked so flustered and was trying so hard to keep herself together.

But what caught her attention most was how Ruby looked at the girl. His eyes were soft. It was hard to describe all the emotions piling up in it but she could see that Ruby deeply cared for the girl.

His smile was different; it was so warm and genuine. Who knew that a brat like Ruby could form a smile like that?

And all it took was that brunette beside him.

Courtney continued to watch Ruby bandage the brunette's hand then proceeded to sew the holes from her gloves. The smile on Ruby's face lingered and the emotions in his eyes never changed.

Courtney suddenly noticed what feelings those eyes conveyed: love.

She couldn't help but smirk. Ruby is in love with the girl with him. She knew it. No friend would give that kind of look and smile to their friends unless they like them romantically. She sighed and popped her bubblegum.

She now knew how to convince Ruby to join her.

It was plain and simple; all she needed to do was threaten  _her._ And then Ruby would be at Courtney's beck and call.  _This is way too easy._ Courtney thought and went deeper into the forest. The smirk on her lips didn't fade.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very short but thank you for reading!


	2. The Parents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time peroid: pre-ORAS but happens after their data distribution journey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I said after one week but I feel like the previous chapter was too short so here's the next one and it's their parents' turn. ovo

* * *

**II. The Parents**

* * *

 

"Mom, Dad, Professor Birch," Ruby called, gathering the adults' attention. They stopped conversing and looked at the fourteen-year-old lad. "Sapphire and I are gonna have to excuse ourselves. We'll be going outside to stargaze. Just tell us if you need anything."

"Ah, no, it's fine, Ruby," his mother replied with a smile. "Go on and have fun. We'll take care of the dishes."

Ruby nodded at his mother before going outside with Sapphire. There was a passionate smile on his face the moment his eyes met Sapphire's, and the adults in the room noticed it.

The woman giggled before proceeding to grab the empty plates on the table, stacking them one at a time. She then put it in the kitchen sink and started opening the faucet.

The Birch household was silent when the two 'children' left the house. It was a comfortable one too until Norman broke it by coughing.

Professor Birch cocked an eyebrow and looked at his long-time friend. "You alright, there, Norman?"

Norman sighed exasperatedly and Birch's sweat just dripped from his right temple. He guessed that his friend wasn't feeling good.

"Am I the only one who noticed how close our children are?" Norman asked. His wife giggled and his friend scratched his head.

"Well, they are best friends slash rivals which explains—"

"Birch, my son likes your daughter."

Birch's jaw dropped; he was both speechless and dumbfounded.

The lady in the room giggled, as she continued washing the dishes. "Ah! Thank goodness I wasn't the only one who noticed it."

Now Birch was more confused. He had to admit that he never paid attention to it; he should've been a better father. He knew he should be strict when it comes to his daughter's potential suitors but Sapphire wasn't an ordinary girl to begin with. She  _is_  perfectly capable of handling herself. He sighed. "Alright, you got me. I never noticed." He threw his hands and chuckled nervously; he then a hand through his hair.

Norman just bobbed his head. He was guessing that his friend was too busy with his work again that he never saw the obvious ' _I love you'_  look Ruby kept on giving to Sapphire.

"But how did you know? Did Ruby tell you?"

"No," Norman shook his head. "Birch, it's very obvious. He's giving that loving look to your daughter. You should get your head out of your work sometimes."

"Dear," His wife giggled. She turned off the faucet then set the cleaned dishes in its respective container. "Is it me or you taking a leaf from my book?"

Norman smirked then folded his arms across his chest. "Maybe."

She gave her husband a kiss on the cheek before sitting beside him. They faced the single father in front of them.

"Alright," Birch conceded with a sigh. "I admit that I'm not doing my job well as her father when it comes to boys, and crushes, and things like that, but Sapphire can take care of herself."

"Physically, she can but Ruby is a confusing boy. He may be my son but I would be pissed if he hurt your daughter." Norman quipped and Birch bit his lip.

He's right.

"But what can we do? We can't just intervene. They're still kids, Norman."

"Ruby changed for the better because of Sapphire. I supposed you noticed it too, right?"

Birch paused for a moment to think about it. Sapphire would usually refuse to do things like chores or reading the fairy tale book she always loved as a child. But recently, he could see her doing those things. She had a belief that every girly thing she would do wouldn't make her stronger but now, she was more accepting of her girly side.

Ruby was the only closest friend he knew from his daughter and if this was Ruby's doing, then he has his thanks.

He took a deep breath. "She does. She changed for the better."

Norman's lips curved into a small smile. He knew that the children were still too young to start a relationship but he just hoped their relationship would go further beyond friendship. He had seen how happy Ruby was whenever he's with Sapphire. Ruby loved his mother; if she is happy then so was him. But the glee in his eyes whenever he is with Sapphire was something words itself couldn't describe flawlessly.

Maybe he could describe it as his son being in cloud nine whenever he was with Sapphire.

Or maybe it was something more.

But he knew one thing: Sapphire is one of Ruby's major source of happiness. She was like the light of his life, just like his own wife to his.

"I feel like we shouldn't intervene but rather encourage them," Norman spoke after a long period of silence and his wife just nodded afterwards.

"Well," Birch bit his lip. "I agree. I just want my daughter to be happy. Things changed when her mother died and things changed even further when that Salamence attacked them."

Norman dropped his gaze on the ground. He just wished he was in time to protect those children but at least, his son and his friend's daughter are alive and safe; that's what matters most. "Birch,"

Birch broke his stare on the table to look at his friend. His eyebrows creased. "What is it?"

Norman breathed in. "Even if they're not yet a couple, I already approved of your daughter. She makes my son happy and I trust her. Sapphire is a strong trainer. With more training, I believe she can defeat Ruby and the Champion one day."

Birch couldn't help but to grin. His jolly laughter filled the house, as he nodded. "Your son is unique, Norman. I trust him."

Norman chuckled the moment he heard that. "You're too soft on him."

Birch laughed. "You're too harsh on him."

Norman's wife giggled. "He's right though."

Norman tried to keep a straight face but failed when disappointment shrouded it. His wife and his friend just laughed further upon seeing his defeated expression. He sighed.

Norman thought it was quite ironic; he was the one who had a son between them yet he's the stricter one while Birch just let his child roam freely. Then again, Ruby wasn't an ordinary boy, just like Sapphire wasn't an ordinary girl. He smiled and chuckled along with them.

He just hoped that his son would stop being a coward and confess to Sapphire already.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They really want their grandchildren already. ;)
> 
> Also about the part of the strict parent, it's somehow normal here that fathers are naturally more strict with their daughters. I don't know about the other countries but hey it's a norm here. ^^'
> 
> Next chapter is about Wallace and Winona. It'll be out next week (for reals this time sdjsd)


	3. The Mentors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time period: pre-ORAS but happens after their data distribution journey.

* * *

**III. The Mentors**

* * *

 

It was odd for Winona to invite Wallace at her house on a Friday, for their meetups usually took place on the weekends. Wallace could only fathom one reason why: Winona might be busy on the next days, which explained their early bonding slash tea time.

Wallace sat upright on his chair as he crossed his legs. He watched his fiancée grab the freshly baked biscuits from the oven then placed it on the kitchen counter. He couldn't help but to smile at how pretty she looked.

"Would you like me to assist you?" he asked but Winona shook her head.

"No, it's alright. I can take care of this."

Wallace's smile widened. "Alright."

Winona grabbed a plate from the container and gently placed the biscuits on it. Once the tray was empty, she left it in the kitchen and went to the dining room where Wallace was. She placed the plate of biscuits at the middle then sat in front of her fiancé. "Right, where were we?"

Wallace chuckled gracefully and held her hand. It was slightly sweaty and too warm but he didn't mind at all. It was still his future wife's hand, after all. "I was going to ask why are we having tea and biscuits on a Friday; it's usually on the weekends."

"Ah," Winona squeezed his hand. "I'll be busy training Sapphire for the next two days. She said she needed to know how much she improved."

"I see," Wallace responded. He was right.

"Speaking of Sapphire,"

Wallace rose an eyebrow. He grabbed the teapot and poured in his and Winona's respective cups. His eyebrows moved upward, forming a line on his forehead. It was his way of telling her to continue.

"Sapphire changed." Winona continued with a smile on her face.

Wallace placed the cup of tea down then set Winona's cup close to hers. "Well, you did say she changed a lot. How exactly did she change this time?"

Winona placed a hand on her chin, thinking. Now that she thought about it, she could have been more specific. "You know she can be brash, right?" Wallace nodded while taking a slow sip from his tea. "She somehow became subtle recently and I can only conclude that Ruby was the one who influenced her."

Wallace chuckled in his drink. He placed the cup down and grabbed a napkin to wipe the excess tea on his face. Winona giggled as she watched her future husband wipe himself clean.

"I thought I was the only one who noticed such things."

Winona furrowed her eyebrows. "You noticed it too?"

Wallace raised his hand. "Of course, but it's more on Ruby's side than Sapphire's. Ruby was never really an open guy. He usually keeps things to himself but out of nowhere and who-knows-what reason, he suddenly asked a strange question. He's a very confident boy but it's the first time I've seen him ask if he was doing well as Sapphire's 'best friend'."

Winona sighed as her palm hit her face.

"Hey now," Wallace gently removed her palm from her face and held her hand as gently as he could. "Don't do that."

"I know, but did Ruby really mention that he is  _just_  Sapphire's best friend?"

Wallace couldn't help but wonder about it. She did have a point and now that he recalled that event, Ruby did stop for a few moments before continuing his question. His student sounded like he was hesitating to tell him that he was Sapphire's best friend. He knew how much Ruby changed throughout the years and the main influencer was no one but Sapphire. "Well, he did hesitate at one point."

"I see," she muttered and grabbed her cup of tea. She savoured its soothing smell before slowly taking a sip.

"I feel like Ruby changed a lot for the better because of Sapphire," Wallace spoke after moments of silence. He grabbed the teapot again and filled his cup of the fragrant tea he loved so much. He then carried on and placed three biscuits on his plate. "Those two seemed pretty close and the way they acted around each other isn't exactly how friends would act around each other. They act more like..." he paused, trying to find the right word to say. He could only think of one word, however.

"Lovers," he and Winona spoke at the same time, earning a chuckle from both parties.

"I guess we're thinking of the same thing, huh?" Winona asked, though she already knew his response.

"Absolutely," he replied with a warm smile.

"I wonder if they're really together or not." Winona continued and placed her cup down.

"It'll be quite ironic that our students are also in love with each other."

"For the record, they bring out the best from another so I don't see what's wrong with it."

Wallace chuckled again. "Exactly."

They were later greeted by silence. The future husband and wife ate their biscuits and drank their tea silently until Winona stood up.

Wallace tilted his head, wondering why and looked at her. He was about to ask why but stopped when she grabbed the teapot. He watched her went to the kitchen to prepare another batch of her delicious tea.

"Do you think we should intervene or just let them be?" Winona asked from the kitchen and Wallace bit his lip. He only wanted what's best for his student and he knew Winona felt the same. It would be frustrating and depressing if Ruby and Sapphire's relationship ended up like theirs. Sure, there would always be ups and downs in a relationship but before he and Winona were engaged, they went through a lot of struggles and challenges together.

"Maybe we should just..." he paused to further think about it. Winona later returned and placed the teapot in the middle of the table.

"Hmm?" Winona hummed, grabbing his attention and he just chuckled, which confused her. "What?"

"We can always advise them. I know you don't want Sapphire to go through all of this."

"And I know you want the same for Ruby."

Wallace nodded and intertwined their fingers together. "We can't intervene and force them, unfortunately. Let's just act as their guides—their mentors, to be more precise."

Winona snorted. "Their love mentors."

"Or their supporters."

They laughed. They may look like they're taking the role as wingmen but they knew their students were very elated whenever they're together. As their mentors, they just wanted what was best for them, especially when it involved their happiness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just...gracefulshipping...I love them...I LOVE THEM... *CRIES*
> 
> Also, next chapter is Wally. ;v;


	4. Wally

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time period: Takes place after ORAS. Literally right after the meteorite was destroyed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~Thank you again for reading this. Hopefully my fics will be remembered not just because of the fluff, ha! XD *shoots myself*~~

* * *

**IV. Wally**

* * *

 

Wally felt proud when Ruby told him that he had changed and became a stronger trainer. He  _did_  everything he could for the past four years to enhance his skills and be a healthier person; knowing that his friend noticed the positive changes were definitely worth it.

But it seemed like he wasn't the only one who changed.

Ruby did too, but not just physically. He seemed to be more open and... _exhilarated_. It was nice to see that he was a more cheerful guy, nonetheless; he deserved it. But there was something about his happiness that was so different. It felt distinct and he couldn't put a finger on it.

It was then when Wally got to observe Ruby and that girl (with him whom he believed to be Sapphire) interacting.

Once the meteorite was destroyed, he was able to have a short talk with Ruby. Nothing too big happened; they just talked about stuff they did for the past years, what are their next plans, and that's it. Nothing too crazy; just a simple pep talk between friends.

Ruby immediately ended their conversation and went to Sapphire. Wally never knew Sapphire personally. He just knew her as another one of Hoenn's saviours and Pokedex Holder. She also seemed to be friends with Ruby as well.

However, it turned out she was something more than that.

He spectated them from afar. He knew he shouldn't eavesdrop but his eyes couldn't leave the pair. He didn't know what Ruby and Sapphire were talking about; he could only notice the soft, warm and genuine smile on Ruby's lips every time he looked at Sapphire.

It was nice to know that simply being with someone could make Ruby happy, but Wally knew the look Ruby is giving to Sapphire wasn't ordinary.

He read at least one romance novel during his travels (his cousin gave it to him as a gift), as a way to relax himself, and he could confirm that the way Ruby acted around Sapphire, warm smile, loving look, and just being generally blissful, is how someone would act if they are in love.

Wally made friends throughout his journey, people or Pokemon, but he never gave any one of them the same loving look that Ruby does to Sapphire.

"Wally!" Ruby called, waving his hand.

Wally snapped out of his trance and blinked, looking at Ruby.

"I want you to meet Sapphire. I realized you two haven't formally met so now's the time!"

Wally smiled. He looked at Sapphire then nodded. His eyes then sneaked a glance at Ruby. His smile widened at that.

He knew it. Ruby was providing the same loving gaze to Sapphire earlier. He wondered what it felt like to be in love. It looked nice, judging Ruby's reaction itself.

"Ruby," Sapphire started to speak and Wally noticed that she had a unique accent. He may be from Hoenn as well but he didn't have a cool accent like hers. "He's the guy I told ya about."

"Hmm?" Ruby's eyebrows were furrowed and Wally just observed the smile on Sapphire's face. "Wait, Wally, did you save Sapphire when she fell off that...that rocket?"

"Well," Wally scratched his cheek. He didn't want to boast it but Ruby sounded so relieved that he couldn't help but to laugh. "Y-Yeah! T-Though it was a group effort!"

"Thank you, Wally!" Ruby exclaimed then vigorously shook his hand. He had a determined yet thankful look on his face while Sapphire let out a giggle.

"Ruby, you're shakin' his hand for too long."

"Ah," Ruby removed his hand from Wally then returned his gaze at Sapphire. The ' _I love you_ ' look on his face returned. "You know I owe Wally for saving you. I could've been there."

"But I could've stopped Zinnia if I didn't—"

"Hey, don't be so hard on yourself."

"Ya know I may be helpin' my father with his research but I also train in my free time. I should've!"

"Hey, think about this: if it weren't for you then we wouldn't have saved the world together!"

"Now you're just changin' the subject!"

"Am not!"

"Ya are!"

Wally's smile widened. They sounded so concerned, yet neither wanted to admit it. It was cute. Maybe they're more than friends but weren't open about it to the public. Sapphire seemed like a nice person; she's very pretty too. He could tell that Ruby found the perfect woman to love and cherish, for he had never seen the real Ruby until he saw him interact with Sapphire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I WANT WALLY AND SAPPHIRE TO MEET FORMALLY BUT WE NEVER GOT THE CHANCE THEY COULD BE GOOD FRIENDS


	5. Zinnia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time period: Takes place after ORAS. Probably 2 or 3 weeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took a while to update and I'm really sorry. I just had a lot of breakdowns and crap this week and it's been stressing me out. Anyway, that is not important. It's Zinnia's turn! ovo

* * *

**V. Zinnia**

* * *

It was quite odd that Zinnia was closer to Sapphire than Ruby. She did meet that pompous boy first so she was expecting she would know him better more than the kid. Plus, she recalled that he was  _personally_ looking for her when he went to the Sky Pillar for reasons she forgot to ask to that pretentious lad.

But Zinnia wasn't complaining. She didn't care if she wasn't closer to that arrogant boy either; she was quite happy that she got to know that boy's girlfriend more.

Well, girlfriend maybe an overstatement but there was no way that those two aren't in love with each other.

Where would she even start to prove her statement?

She knew she'd observed them very well, and based from that, her conclusion is those two certainly act more than friends.

She could clearly recall seeing them completely unease and insane when the other was in peril, they tease and flirt with each other, and she heard from Toma-Toma that the annoying boy somehow 'proposed' to the girl so they could wear those contest outfits and become lore keepers  _together_.

Zinnia found it endearing and just laughed it off. They were certainly too young to get married but the way Toma-Toma delivered the message was so engaging that she couldn't help but to chortle.

Young love is too adorable sometimes.

Zinnia closed her eyes once she felt a strong gust of wind above her. Once the wind slowed down, she opened it. She was expecting to see Sapphire and her Tropius but she didn't expect to see Ruby too. She watched Ruby turned around to face Sapphire. She couldn't hear them from her distance but the lovebirds were definitely talking about something.

She couldn't see Ruby's face but seeing the blush and the smile on Sapphire's face was enough to make her giggle. The kid looked so cute and cheerful; it was impossible not to smile as well.

The two continued talking with Ruby holding Sapphire's hand. Zinnia swore the girl's face was redder than a tamato berry. She had this desire to just call them out so they could flirt somewhere else. She was curious how would they react.

Just as she was about to move her wheelchair to get closer to them, Sapphire hopped off from the Tropius. She saw the kid waved goodbye at Ruby before the grass-flying type took off, making Zinnia close her eyes again.

After a few moments, she opened her eyes and came face to face with the young lady.

"Hey, Zinnia! Sorry if I took so long," Sapphire scratched her cheek. There was still some pink hue on her cheeks and Zinnia's smile turned into a smug.

"Oh, don't worry, kiddo. I understand you wanna say some sweet goodbye words to your boyfriend."

At this rate, Sapphire's cheeks flushed deeply; it was back to its tamoto berry-like colour. "E-Eh?" she exclaimed and waved her hands. "H-He isn't—we weren't! I-I..."

Zinnia could tell that Sapphire was either too flustered to speak or was just denying that she and Ruby are a couple. She assumed that it was both. But she had to admit that she would be surprised and disappointed if those two lovebirds weren't together; they certainly do  _not_  act like friends. "Sure, kiddo.  _Sure_."

"I-I swear! I—" Sapphire just coughed and straightened her posture. "Are ya gonna help me train or not?"

Zinnia just laughed. "I will but help me move my wheelchair first."

"Alright!" Sapphire replied and happily assisted Zinnia.

Zinnia wanted to tease Sapphire about Ruby for the rest of the day but she thought it would be more enjoyable if that conceited boy was present.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pretty short but, yeah, Zinnia only has a few interactions with them. *cough* 21 chapters of ORAS *cough* But anyway this is kind of based from a one-shot I wrote. It's about Sapphire and Zinnia's friendship. I wrote it last 2017. If you haven't checked it out then the fic is called [ "A Resolution"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13251369). Warning: I wrote that two years ago so my writing style has changed.
> 
> Next one will be on or before April 12th (no, it won't be on April 11 due to personal reasons. I have no reason to celebrate on that day) and it's Lisia's turn! It's probably my 2nd fave chapter of this mini-series. ovo


	6. Lisia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time period: post-ORAS.

* * *

**VI. Lisia**

* * *

 

Lisia could never understand why a ' _perfect_ ' guy like Ruby could ever like, or heck, even fall in love for a girl like Sapphire.

Sapphire Birch, the Hoenn Champion, was different. She and Ruby don't even share the same interests and they were each other's  _complete_  opposites. She was wild, aggressive, warm, humble and cheerful—something Ruby wasn't.

But as she got to know Sapphire better and observe Ruby every time the Hoenn Champion was around, things were starting to make sense.

She could best describe it like a complex puzzle—it would take a while to figure it out or understand it but the longer she takes her time to think and focus on the clues and pieces, she was able to connect the convoluted parts together.

Lisia may think that Ruby may be the ' _perfect_ ' guy, but she noticed that he had his flaws. He's bad at knowing people's emotions (and it was quite ironic that he could easily understand what a Pokemon needed or wanted), he was quite rude at times, selfish and so full of himself. He was talented so she could see why he acts like that; he has the rights to boast about skills.

But when it comes to Ruby's feelings for Sapphire, she couldn't quite put her finger in it.

What was so special about Sapphire? Did Ruby like girls who could battle? All she knew that Ruby never battled often despite saving Hoenn twice.

Did he have a thing for brunettes, then? She could always dye her hair if that's the case.

But no. It wasn't his personal preferences; it's what Sapphire was on the inside.

And Lisia was able to understand it fully when she spent hours with Sapphire in one fateful day.

Sapphire went to Lilycove City to meet up with Ruby. Nothing new from that; those two were always so inseparable, and every time they interact, Lisia noticed how they didn't care about everything around them.

It was like Ruby and Sapphire were trapped in their own, little world where no one was living there other than them.

In a romantic movie, series or novel, that sounded so cute and she would definitely jump right into the frantic ship.

In the end, she did and she didn't regret it.

She noticed how Sapphire made that little girl feel better when she lost her first contest. She would usually tell the newbies that they would win next time, but that girl seemed to be having a hard time believing it. It seemed like the girl didn't have faith in her skills and just as she was about to say another 'inspiring' message, Sapphire stepped in.

"Hey, don't doubt yerself," Sapphire crouched down beside the little girl and patted her head. "I may not be a contest master like Ruby but did ya know that he practiced every day?"

The little girl stopped crying. She sniffled and met Sapphire's eyes.

"You're young; you have lots of potential. Just practice, believe in your Pokemon and  _yerself._ Ya got this! Don't lose hope!" Sapphire smiled and ruffled the girl's hair. She tried her best and she hoped it was enough.

To Lisia's surprise, the little girl sobbed and hugged Sapphire. She was expecting Sapphire would ask her on how to help the kid (since Sapphire doesn't act like a regular girl so she assumed Sapphire knew nothing about taking care of children), but she didn't. Instead, Sapphire wrapped her arms around the crying kid and hushed her, rubbing her hand around her back.

It brought a smile on Lisia's face.

Newbies were often hard to deal with, depending on their attitude. Some were stubborn, some were too negative, some never cared, and some were just alright.

"It's okay to cry but promise me that you'll wipe your tears and get stronger, okay? Even if ya think you didn't improve, what matters is that ya tried. I know ya can be as good as or better than Ruby when the time comes."

Lisia wasn't aware that the little girl was comparing herself to Ruby. How did Sapphire even know about this?

That experience with Sapphire was very heartwarming and Lisia was slowly starting to understand why would Ruby fall for someone like Sapphire.

Sapphire had to be the most sympathetic person Lisia had ever met. The Conqueror's personality clashed so well with Ruby's that she was able to read the Charmer without asking.

Ruby was a complicated book to read and despite being his co-worker, Lisia often has a hard time understanding him. Ruby never showed much of his true self to her or to anyone. She thought she saw his truest self, but she didn't; it was just the tip of the iceberg and she realized it the moment that little girl came home with her brother.

Ruby arrived and had a smile on his face. He immediately approached Sapphire, forgetting that Lisia was right beside the Conqueror.

They talked and talked.

Ruby's eyes softened and the smile he was wearing was so different, so soft, so unique and it was solely directed to Sapphire.

It was  _only_  meant for Sapphire.

Lisia knew. She could see it. She could feel it.

It was so obvious that she couldn't help but to pay attention to it.

Ruby was a different guy. He could be weird at times, but he is more passionate and more comfortable to be in his truest self every time he is with Sapphire.

She knew because she observed it. He behaved so differently around her and everyone but to Sapphire, Ruby is in his truest self.

And with a nice and understanding person like Sapphire, Lisia knew that they were perfect for each other.

It took her a while to understand why Ruby only had those specific eyes for Sapphire but now, she completely acknowledged it.

They were a match made in heaven; no words could explain how perfect they are for each other.

Sapphire was always there to understand Ruby and Ruby was always there to make Sapphire feel like she's someone important.

And the way those two act around one another, Lisia really hoped that they're together. It would be so frustrating that a couple like Ruby and Sapphire, who are so in love with each other, weren't together in a romantic sense.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone's wondering, I _despise_ the love triangle trope (or any love polygons). There could be a _better _and _healthier_ way to improve a romantic relationship. XD__
> 
>  
> 
> _  
> _Next one will be Emerald! ovo__  
> 


	7. Emerald

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time period: post-ORAS.

* * *

**VII. Emerald**

* * *

 

Emerald wasn't really the type of person who would bother about people's love lives. Was Emerald turning into a wingman or a matchmaker?  _Please_ , like that would ever happen. He would never give a damn about romantic love.

Yet, why was he  _so_  frustrated every time Ruby talks about which one of his ' _perfect_ ' plans in asking Sapphire out on a date, or whenever Sapphire would just blush every time they talk about Ruby?

Clearly, those two lovebirds were so into each other. He already saw it the first time they met at the Battle Frontier years ago.

They didn't act like friends, and they bickered like an old, married couple to the point where it was utterly exasperating.

And that irritation alone was slowly driving him into insanity.

He knew Ruby would just use the excuse of ' _but I have to make it perfect since Sapphire deserves it!_ ' or ' _romance is complicated; that's why!_ ' but he had enough of that bullcrap. He swore he was close to slapping Ruby's face with his gadgets, before blurting out that he should just ask Sapphire out like how a  _normal_  person would.

He really thought that those two were already together. He did overhear them when they were in Sootopolis that Ruby wanted to be with Sapphire  _until the very last moment._

Quote and quote:  ** _'Until the very last freaking moment.'_**

If that didn't sound like a marriage proposal, then Emerald didn't know what the heck did that mean.

He knew Ruby; the Charmer would do anything, absolutely _anything_ , to protect Sapphire and _lying_  what he felt about her would do  _nothing_  good other than digging his own grave.

A pair of emerald eyes blinked, as he placed the straw on his lip. He watched Ruby ramble something about his 'probable' romantic date plans with Sapphire, if the Charmer ever asked her out. He didn't bother listening to the rest of it since Ruby would just repeat his petty excuses over and over again.

And it was _frustrating_  to hear that! The guy was  _obviously_  in love! Could he just 'man up' and  _confess_  to her?  _Sure_ , Ruby would contradict that it was easier said than done, but he digressed. Ruby should just tell her how he felt before everything was too late. He didn't want their friendship to fall apart. After all, Ruby and Sapphire were his friends, and he cared about them.

Sometimes, his mind often wandered off and just started thinking stuff like locking them in a room together until they confessed their feelings for one another.

_Actually, that didn't sound bad._  he thought, removing the straw from his lip.

"What do you think?" Ruby asked, causing the Calmer to blink once more.

"What?" he asked, confused why his friend was asking him a question.

"My plan!" Ruby exclaimed, leaning on the chair. His eyes wandered around the café.

Emerald sighed, hopping off from his seat. He dug his hands in his pockets. "I'm pretty sure you know my answer."

Ruby furrowed his eyebrows, tilting his head.

Emerald grunted. His fingers rubbed his forehead. He swore he wanted to _scream_  just so it would stick into that big head of his. "Nothing," he muttered. "Just go to Trick Master's house tomorrow. We'll discuss more things there."

Ruby seemed to be confused, but sighed. "Alright."

Emerald nodded and exited the café.

* * *

 

**The Next Day**

**The Trick House**

**Route 110**

Emerald paced around the living room with one hand on his chin. His Sceptile and his Sudowoodo were out from their Poke Ball, observing their trainer.

The Calmer stopped on his tracks when he heard the doorbell. He looked at his Pokemon and gave them a nod, signaling them about his plan. Once Sceptile opened the door for him, he went outside and saw Ruby and Sapphire standing in front of him. Both were confused and shocked to see each other.

"Emerald," Ruby spoke then gulped. "I thought—"

The small blond boy raised his hand. He actually intended to invite both Ruby and Sapphire at the Trick Master's house. His alibi for requesting Sapphire's presence was because he needed some extra hand in lifting the Trick Master's cabinet. He was technically planning to do that once this was all done, but he figured that it was also another excuse to get his plan in motion.

He would probably get murdered by Sapphire after this, but he would take his chances. He had enough seeing his friends act like they wanted to remain friends. He could perfectly see it in their eyes and tell from their actions that they wanted to be something more, but both were completely clueless. (Maybe even cowards, but he would never speak of that in their presence.)

"Just get inside the house. I need your help," he stated and the two just looked at each other before sighing.

Once they were inside, Emerald immediately shut the door. He locked it from the outside with the barren bolt lock, then leaned on it, pressing his ear on the wooden board. This alerted Ruby and Sapphire and both were very puzzled.

"What is goin' on?!" Sapphire yelled from the inside.

Emerald groaned, rolling his eyes. "Well, what does it look like?! I won't let you two out there until you confessed each other's feelings and whatnot!"

"Is this why we're both here?!" It was Ruby's voice that answered.

Emerald just chuckled. He clapped. "Good job figuring it out!"

"Emerald, I swear I'll break down the door or I'll get outta here through the window!" Sapphire warned, but Emerald replied with a laugh.

"You will definitely not!" he shouted. "My Sceptile and my Sudowoodo are there to stop you and if you did, then you'll have to pay for the damages. You don't wanna cause a scene here, right, Hoenn Champ?"

He could her grunting. He was guessing that she was pissed.

"When will ya let us out, then?" Sapphire asked in a calmer tone, which surprised Emerald and at the same time, made him sigh in relief.

At least the Trick Master's house would be safe, and despite he wouldn't be after this, it didn't matter. He was beyond irked about his friends' relationship status that he swore he would confine them in the house just to have their moment.

"You won't be outta there until you confess or whatever. That's the deal."

"Well then, will you let your Pokemon out? We wouldn't be doing that unless we're alone."

Emerald laughed sarcastically. "Nice try, Ruby, but no. They're there to make sure you or your girlfriend won't escape!"

Ruby's eyes widened at that while his and Sapphire's cheeks heated up. "She's not my—"

"I'm pretty sure you  _want_  her to be your girlfriend,  _idiot_ ," the Calmer retorted, prompting Ruby to shut his mouth.

There was a moment of silence and Emerald wasn't certain when would the two lovebirds start discussing things, but he was patient. He would stay here all day if he had to. He was willing to do whatever it takes to bring his friends together, even if meant not letting them out of the house for a few days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This had to be rewritten so many times and it eventually lead to this. There wasn't supposed to be a chapter about Ruby and Sapphire but this chapter set it up and might as well finish it. ;v;
> 
> There's also a [ franticshipping discord server](https://discord.gg/J64jvG)! Feel free to join if you want to!


	8. Ruby and Sapphire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time period: post-ORAS. Right after Emerald locked them inside the Trick Master's house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter shouldn't exist but Emerald's take lead to this so I have to write this dhfsd

* * *

**Bonus Chapter - Ruby and Sapphire**

* * *

 

Ruby released a sigh as he plopped on the couch. His fingers ran through his forehead, massaging it. He sat up, straightening his posture as his eyes wandered around the living room.

It had been exactly thirty minutes since Emerald locked him and Sapphire in the Trick Master's house, and he was still having a hard time believing that the Calmer was actually serious about keeping them in it.

Nothing happened for the past thirty minutes. All he did was to watch Sapphire walk around the room while keeping an eye on Sceptile and Sudowoodo. He could only guess that she wanted to get out of here without getting into trouble with the Pokemon, which explained her eyes not leaving them.

He bit his lip. He knew they would spend another thirty minutes or more if they didn't confess, and frankly, he couldn't help but to be thankful and curse Emerald at the same time. Couldn't the guy just pick  _another_  way to let him confess to his girl?

Yet...on the other hand, he knew this was his chance to do the right thing and  _not_  mess things up again. He shouldn't take this opportunity for granted.

He immediately closed his mouth.  _Dammit._  He was hesitating, 'cause he was scared. What if Sapphire already moved on and liked someone else? She was more focused on her job as the Hoenn Champion lately. But still, his heart couldn't help but to sink, and it would probably reach the deepest depths of the Distortion World if this continues. The thought of it was more than enough to drive him insane.

"Ya have any plans on leavin'? Aren'tcha hungry?" Sapphire asked, snapping him out of his trance. He saw the Sceptile and the Sudowoodo shook their heads. The Conqueror grumbled at this, before continuing her impatient pacing. Luck was definitely  _not_  on her side.

"I think you should sit down, Sapph," Ruby inquired, patting an empty space next to him. She just groaned and shook her head. "Come on. You've been walking for a while now."

Sapphire stopped to bite her lip. She looked into his eyes and saw how concerned he was for her. She knew his eyes weren't lying; it was the reason why she was able to tell that he was lying whenever she asked him about Mirage Island all those years ago. She sighed, sitting several inches away from him. "Yer happy now?"

Ruby smiled. "Very much."

Another moment of silence passed.

Ruby kept on fidgeting on his seat while Sapphire just ignored him. They both knew nothing could ever take them out of this house unless they...confessed.

Why was Emerald even intervening in the first place? They thought he didn't care about these things!

"Listen, I..." Ruby broke the silence and ran a hand through his hat. He took a deep breath. He would be lying if he said that he liked her; he loves her, no doubt. He loves Sapphire more than anything, but how come those three words weren't coming out of his mouth? He was good at speeches and speaking charismatic words in general, but why  _couldn't_  he do the same for the love of his life? "I just wanna say that I—"

"Was it true?"

Ruby blinked, registering what she just said. "W-What?"

"Was it true?" Sapphire asked again before gulping. She placed her hands on her lap while clenching her fists. "What Emerald said: was it true? Do ya want us to be more than friends?"

Ruby couldn't deny it. Even if he tried to find a way to change the topic, he didn't want to let this opportunity to slip. He took a deep breath.

For the first time since forever, his feelings were getting out of control, like a prisoner struggling to get out of their cell. He couldn't control it and even if he could, he never planned to. He kept it in him for so long, and he didn't know such feelings could grow deeper over time.

"Yes...I do," he replied without hesitating. He grabbed her hand, linking their fingers together. "Everything Emerald said was true. I want us to be more than friends, but I don't know how should I say this. I consulted him just so he could see if my plans on asking you out would be nothing but perfect because you deserve it. I..." he stopped to bite his lip. He shouldn't halt now that he started what he's been dying to tell her.

"Remember what I told you when we're in Sootopolis?" He watched her eyes widening in shock and the blush on her cheeks was slowly increasing. She looked so cute. He could kiss her right now if she wanted to. "I meant what I said: I want to be with you until the very last moment. I...I love you, Sapphire. I always do."

His chest suddenly felt lighter. It was the same sensation he felt when he proposed to her in Sootopolis City months ago. He knew that acting from one's emotions must be reconsidered and one's mind must always be in control, but he knew confessing to Sapphire based on his emotions was always the right thing to do. He was glad that he was able to tell her those three powerful words.

Sapphire was still astonished at this. She knew it was hard for Ruby to do this, and yet, he did. She was so proud of him. She coughed, stopping the tears welling up into her eyes. "I..." She perked up, feeling Ruby's thumbs wiping her tears.

"It's okay," he reassured, wiping another tear from her. He moved closer until there wasn't any space separating them. "I love you too, Sapph."

Those words were like a new language for him, but it felt good to tell it to her over and over again.

To his surprise, she giggled. "Ya silly," she hiccuped. "Ya confessed, so I hafta as well."

He chuckled, leaning his forehead against hers. "Take your time."

"I-I..." she choked, but Ruby caressing her cheek was enough reassurance. "I love ya too, silly."

Those words felt so good to hear that Ruby swore he could do many impossible things. Sapphire could make him feel different things; she always made him happy. He was thankful that she still felt the same about him after all this time.

With this new chance he had, Ruby was more than determined to show Sapphire how serious he was with his feelings for her.

* * *

**Bonus:**

"So, does that mean you two are together?" Emerald asked, breaking their intimate moment. They removed their foreheads on each other to look at their friend. He was wearing a sincere smile on his face.

"Uhh..." Sapphire had no idea what should she say. Was he listening to them this entire time?  _Dammit._ She completely forgot about Sceptile and Sudowoodo in the room. She looked at the two Pokemon and saw both have tears in their eyes. She didn't need to wonder if they were watching them the whole time or not.

"Well, that depends," Ruby's arm wrapped around her waist, pulling her closer. "Will you go out on a date with me, Sapph?"

Sapphire swore she had never felt so happy until now.

Emerald watched Sapphire tackle Ruby for a hug and both fell on the floor with Sapphire on top of Ruby. Laughter emanated the entire house. He chuckled, his lips curving into a grin.

"Finally."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is not yet over. There's still 1 bonus chapter left. ovo
> 
> Also, there's a franticshipping discord server! Join if you want to!


	9. The Interview

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time period: 5 years after ORAS.

* * *

**Bonus Chapter II - The Interview**

* * *

 

Applause was heard from the audience as a bright light beamed at the center of the stage. The camera started focusing on it as it slowly zoomed in, revealing a Journalist with a smile perked up on her face. The applause subsided as the host started speaking.

"Good afternoon, everyone! This is Gabby from the  _Hoenn TV News - Celebrity Edition_! Today, we have a very special guest!" The audience clapped and whistled at this. After a few seconds, it died down and Gabby continued speaking, "This trainer happened to be the son of the Petalburg City's Gym Leader. He also happened to be one of the heroes who saved Hoenn from catastrophe, and not to mention the Pokemon Contest Champion, Ruby!"

The crowd whistled and clapped loudly. The camera zoomed out of Gabby and turned to its left, revealing Ruby. Ruby stopped on his tracks and greeted Gabby with a handshake. He then sat down.

"Good afternoon, everyone," Ruby replied while the audience clapped louder than before.

Gabby laughed softly. "I can tell the audience is excited."

Ruby just chuckled.

"Welcome to the show, Ruby. It's such an honor for you to be here. Make yourself comfortable. We  _are_  gonna be here for the next ten minutes."

The audience laughed.

"Oh, I'm comfortable." Ruby chuckled again. He grabbed the cup of hot chocolate on the table.

"That's good. Now Ruby," Gabby started. "You are the youngest Pokemon Contest Champion of your generation. How does it feel to be one?"

Ruby placed the mug back on the table. He coughed to gather his voice. "It was a dream come true. I've been training my Pokemon and myself for that moment ever since I was a kid, and it was all worth it."

"You were like eleven years old back then, right?"

"Yep." Ruby nodded.

"I remember you were so young back then," She giggled. "And me as well," The audience laughed at that. "Time sure does fly when you're having fun."

Ruby just chuckled and nodded. He didn't know what else to say. He loved the attention, true, but he mostly did that to run away from his problems. But now that he learned to face them despite how scared he was (all thanks to Sapphire), he seemed to not like it as much as before. He only agreed to have this interview with Gabby because he literally had nothing else to do today.

He could always cuddle with Sapphire all day (and he preferred that more than this) but Gabby had asked him several times for an interview, yet he turned her down on all occasions except this one.

He was busy with Pokemon Contests, making time with Sapphire and today just happened to be his free day. More importantly, Gabby was his good friend who helped him travel to different places so he could enter a Pokemon Contest in that town. He felt like he owed her because of that, which is why he agreed to do this when he was free.

"I remember you were a small, little boy back then." There was an 'aww' in the audience as Gabby let out a soft laugh. "But now look at you! You've grown."

Ruby snapped out of his thoughts and blinked. He just smiled and nodded. He really had nothing else to say.

"You're now twenty years old, am I right?"

"Yes I am," Ruby responded and grabbed the mug again.

"And in such a young age, you're already a success and a hero to everyone. But besides being a success in your career, you seemed to also have a healthy relationship with someone."

The audience let out an 'oooh'. Some smirked while some looked intensely at the Charmer.

Gabby smiled at the audience's reaction. "Everyone knows whom I'm talking about."

A photo flashed on the screen, which was behind Gabby and Ruby, as the audience roared with applause and whistles. Ruby turned his gaze on the screen behind him and almost spat his drink. He returned the cup on the table as he grabbed a handkerchief to wipe off some excess hot chocolate on his lip as he coughed. He could feel his cheeks heat up.

The photo was him with Sapphire holding hands as they walked on the beach in Lilycove City. He had mixed feelings about the photo.

As a photographer, the picture was taken beautifully but as one of the people  _in_  that photo, he did not like what the TV people did. How dare they stalk him and Sapphire during their dates? Didn't he tell Gabby not to do that?

"And it's okay," Gabby whispered. An apologetic look appeared on her face. "I didn't take that photo."

Ruby arched an eyebrow. "What?"

"The photo was taken by one of the members in Lisia's club: the RS shippers club!" The audience applauded at that.

Ruby was confused. What the hell does that club mean? And Lisia is the leader?  _How?_

"The RS shippers club was founded by Lisia and well..." Gabby giggled nervously. "...it's a club that supports you and Sapphire as a couple. According to Lisia, it has four hundred members in just the Hoenn Region alone!"

Ruby could feel himself sinking in his seat. It was nice to know that Lisia supports his relationship with Sapphire (she always did, nonetheless). But he couldn't believe she still wouldn't leave him in peace! He already told her that he liked to keep things private about his relationship with Sapphire because he hated it when people gossiped about them. It was...embarrassing. He was mostly doing this to not make Sapphire feel uncomfortable, though. He's a proud man to be dating the woman he loves since childhood.

"And most of the members including the audience of the show are dying to know a thing or two about your relationship with Sapphire. Even before you two were in a relationship, you two always act like an old, married couple and it was adorable! Is it alright if you tell me how long were you two in a relationship? How does it feel to be in a romantic relationship with the unbeatable Hoenn Champion?"

The audience stared at him, like a Fearow waiting for its meal to arrive. They were predators and he was their prey. He gulped, sat up straight and coughed. He didn't have any choice now, did he?

"Well..." he started and he could feel that the audience leaned in further to hear his words better. He sighed again. Were they really that desperate to know about his relationship with Sapphire? If Sapphire were here, what would she do? What would she say? Sapphire may be cheerful but she gets anxious when talking to the media. Her interview after she became the champion was the best example. He felt his stomach twisted into knots. He really wished Sapphire were here or at least watching the show. A light bulb flickered in his head.

Maybe he should think that Sapphire was here.  _Yeah._  Sure, she wasn't physically here but he could imagine, right?

"S-Sapphire and I were in a relationship since we were fifteen and..." He paused as jots of memories flooded into his head. He remembered everything: the way they talked and resolved what happened in Mirage Island, his apologies, his second confession, her second confession...their first kiss, he remembered it all. "It was the most amazing thing that has ever happened to me. I always have a crush on Sapphire ever since we first met. When I got to know her better, I can't help but fall in love with her. Sapphire is amazing. She's smart, kind and a genius in her own way. I wouldn't have changed for the better if it weren't for her. To be honest, if I didn't meet her, I wouldn't be here."

"Awwww," the audience cooed. Some sobbed as some wiped the tears in their eyes.

Gabby was smiling from ear to ear. Ruby was a passionate man, and hearing him talk about Sapphire was one proof. "That's so sweet of you, Ruby."

Ruby just smiled and shrugged. His eyes softened. "I mean it's true. I love Sapphire. I couldn't help but keep on falling for her as our relationship grows over the years."

Gabby just sighed dreamily. Her eyes averted the young man for a second to look at the crew calling her backstage. She bobbed her head as disappointment shrouded in her face. "You know, Ruby, Sapphire is so lucky to have you."

"I doubt that. It's the other way around." he intervened with a smile.

Gabby just nodded. "As much as we want to hear more, we, unfortunately, ran out of time," There was an 'aww' of disappointment lingering from the audience. "So there you have it, folks. We not only get to interview Ruby, the Pokemon Contest Champion, but we also got to see him talk about his love life! Sapphire, if you're watching this, I just wanna say congratulations. Tune in next time!"

The audience clapped and cheered loudly as the episode finished. Ruby just stood up from his seat and shook hands with Gabby before bidding farewell and headed backstage. There was a smile on his face, and everyone knew that smile was meant for Sapphire.

* * *

**Bonus:**

Sapphire turned off the TV. The Skitty doll she was hugging looked like it could burst at any moment. Her cheeks couldn't help but heat up madly. She swore she could fry eggs with it. She couldn't believe that Ruby stated to the public how he felt about her. She knew it wasn't detailed; he would go on about it forever. But he said the most important ones. Was she happy about it? She honestly is but she was so flustered because of that.  _You're so silly, Ruby. Ugh._

"Wow," Professor Birch finally spoke. His eyes were wide as saucers as his left arm was scratching his head. His heart was beating wildly in his chest. "That was..."

"DAD?!" Sapphire shrieked and turned around with her eyes also wider than a plate. The blush on her cheeks intensified. How long was her father standing there and why didn't she notice him?

"Your boyfriend sure is something," Professor Birch just laughed and Sapphire swore she wanted to dig her grave.

She knew her father approved of their relationship, but she just hoped he wouldn't embarrass her or Ruby.  _Oh no._  What if Ruby's parents also watched the interview? She could already imagine an awkward dinner with them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this last year and I got this idea while irokonn and I were chatting on discord. Hello and behold, this was born! It's supposed to be a part of [Randomizer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10209806/chapters/26739039) but I figured it's best suited here. ^^'
> 
> Also, thank you so much for tuning into this mini-series! I had a lot of fun writing this and I hope you enjoyed reading it too! I have a big fic coming out on August 11, 2019, so I hope you'll find the time to check it out as well! Thank you again! ^^
> 
> There's also a [ franticshipping discord server](https://discord.gg/J64jvG)! Feel free to join if you want to!


	10. Red and Blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time period: ORAS. During confession 2.0 a.k.a Ruby's proposal a.k.a (okay I may be biased when I said "proposal" djfkds)

* * *

**Bonus Chapter III - Red and Blue**

* * *

 

Red furrowed his eyebrows, as he ran a hand through his hair. "Uhh, Blue?" he called, taking a step closer to the brunette. "What are you—"

"Red, shh!" Blue hissed, leaning her back on the wall as she slowly moved to her left. Her eyes wandering around the empty streets of Sootopolis.

Red was more confused. Did she just hiss at him? "What's going on?" he asked in a soft voice.

Blue raised her index finger, placed it on his lip, and shushed him again. Red just sighed, conceding. He was curious, yet at the same time, he didn't want to irk her either.

"I'm listening to Ruby and Sapphire," Blue muttered, taking a glance at Sapphire and hoping the Hoenn Pokedex Holder wouldn't hear her.

Red pouted. "Aren't you...y-you know," he spoke despite her finger on his lip. "Eavesdropping them?"

"I'm  _concerned_  about our juniors, Red," Blue corrected. "Besides," She removed her finger on his lip, tapping it on her chin. She looked at the skies. "My gut...my jellies are telling me that there's  _something_  going on between Ruby and Sapphire."

Red tilted his head. Jellies? What are those? He ignored it, nonetheless, making a mental note that he would ask her about it later. He then tried sneaking a glance at his said juniors, but Blue pulled him closer to her. His arm landed on her chest, causing his cheeks to heat up and his heartbeat to race. He didn't have time to figure this out, and wonder about his juniors' relationship at the same time!

"Shh, Red," Blue shrilled, patting his chest. It did nothing but to increase his heartbeat's pace and the blush on his cheeks to deepen. "They might see you. We don't want to ruin their moment."

"What—"

"Shh!"

Red breathed. He didn't have a choice now, did he? "What's going on between them anyway?" he mumbled.

Blue took a deep breath before letting it all out. "Red, it's  _soo_  obvious that they're in lo—"

" **So that's why...! Please, come to space with me! I want to be with you until the last moment!"**

Those words made Blue's lips curved into a smirk. She removed her finger on Red's lips then folded her arms across her chest. "They're in love, Red. If that didn't sound like a marriage proposal then I don't know what that was."

Red was shocked. He blinked. He never knew anything about romantic love and knowing his juniors already feeling that just blew his mind.

Well...as long as they were happy, then he would definitely support them. That's what romantic love is supposed to be, right?

" **Sapphire? Sapphire?! Hey! Are you okay?!"**

Blue placed her hand on her lips, giggling. "We should help them."

Red was still in shock. He just slowly bobbed his head and followed Blue.

He never really knew what romantic love was, but maybe, just maybe, he could learn a thing or two about it from his juniors.

* * *

**Bonus:**

"Hey, Blue," Red called, taking a seat in front of the Evolver. He rested his arms on the table and looked at her with curious eyes.

It took them a few days before they boarded on a ship back to Kanto, but all's well that ends well. The world was saved once again, all thanks to Ruby and Sapphire.

"What is it, Red?" Blue removed the book she was reading, closing it, before meeting his eyes.

Red pursed his lips, running a hand through his hair. He chuckled. "This is gonna sound crazy, but...how did you know that Ruby and Sapphire are..." he stopped, his eyes widening. "...you know..."

Blue furrowed her eyebrows and sighed. "Red, I know you're a big dummy when it comes to romance, but have you  _seen_  how Ruby and Sapphire acted?"

Red stopped to ponder about it. His hand went to his chin, thinking. Now that he thought about it, every time Ruby and Sapphire were together (despite the short amount of time they'd spent), those two always acted like nothing around them existed; it was only just the two of them in their own, little world. "I noticed that they don't care about the others if they're together."

Blue snapped her fingers. "Bingo," she popped, aiming a finger gun at Red. Red's eyes went round like a dinner plate as he observed her blow the imaginary smoke off her index finger. He swallowed the lump in his throat.

Was it really  _that_  obvious, and if so, how could've he missed it?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone has seen Detective Pikachu? I saw it last May 9th and I LOVE IT! I HAVE TO SNEAK IN A REFERENCE THERE SJFKSDF
> 
> So, an anonymous reviewer on FFN asked if I should do a chapter about Red and Blue (f) so I did, haha ^^;
> 
> There's also a [ franticshipping discord server](https://discord.gg/J64jvG)! Feel free to join if you want to!


	11. Radio Interview

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby's radio interview with DJ Brent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was inspired by an irl event. Don't worry, I asked my friends about it and they're a-okay with it! So basically it's my friend talking about his love story with his girlfriend on the radio so why not do a rusa version of this :D
> 
> I feel like this best fits on Onlookers rather than Randomizer so yeah! Here's another bonus chapter TwT

* * *

**Bonus Chapter IV - Radio Interview**

* * *

 

The sounds of trumpets could be heard from the background. It slowly dissipated, and the Radio DJ's lively greeting later replaced it.

"What's up, everyone! Hello, people in Hoenn! It is I, DJ Brent!" the DJ blared, chuckling. He adjusted the headset a bit, before relaxing himself on the chair. "How'd you like that  _smooth_ , operatic music? Pretty sick, huh?"

There was no response, but he let out a laugh. He scratched his head. "But we're sorry that we have to cut the music short because we have a  _very_  special guest."

He stopped to press a button in front of him. There was an automatic 'oooh' reply, making him smile.

Ah, he loved his job.

"Can you guess who it is?"

Another pause. He took a deep breath.

"Please welcome the Contest Master, Ruby!" He pressed another button and this time, it was applause.

Ruby took a deep breath. He moved the mic closer to his mouth and nodded at the DJ. He bit his lip.

This was the second time someone asked him for an interview about his and Sapphire's relationship, and as much as he wanted to decline, he didn't feel like it. He might be accused of preferring Hoenn TV more than Hoenn Radio Show. Thankfully, he was able to discuss this with Sapphire and she seemed alright with it. He knew she could understand the situation, but he didn't expect that she would agree for him to answer another interview about their relationship.

Was she starting to feel comfortable talking about it in public or was it the fact that she knew their parents hardly listen to the radio, hence, they wouldn't know every detail about this?

He didn't know, but he made a mental note to ask her about it once this interview was done.

"Ehem," DJ Brent called, snapping Ruby out of his trance. He blinked.

Oh, right!

"Good day, DJ Brent," Ruby choked, adjusting the zipper on his shirt. He was aware of the air condition of the place, but he suddenly felt sweaty for some reason.

"Hello to you too, Ruby!" DJ Brent replied with a smile. He turned to face the Charmer. "Now, we know why you're here." He pressed another button, causing a recording of an audience's laughter as a response.

Ruby gulped. Oh, he was  _very_  aware.

"Now, tell us—" DJ Brent sat up straight, his hands were clutching his own. He looked intently at the younger man in front of him. Ruby braced himself for the most embarrassing question he could ever receive. "how did you and our Hoenn Champion, Sapphire, meet?"

Ruby stopped breathing. His eyes fluttered at the question.

"Pardon?" he asked.

DJ Brent laughed. It echoed around the room, but he later regained his composure. "I guess I sounded too excited when I mentioned that," he let out another laugh. "But really, I'm serious: how did you and Sapphire meet?"

Ruby was expecting questions like ' _Where did you take Sapphire on your first date?_ ', ' _How does it feel like to be in a relationship with the Hoenn Champion?_ ', or other personal questions that were totally mortifying for him to answer. But, he was glad that DJ Brent asked a simple question like that. He stopped to ponder his answer. Should he tell him everything? As in from the beginning? Or, his and Sapphire's second meeting after years? Maybe it was best to ask him.

"Before I answer your question, DJ Brent," Ruby started. "Should I tell you everything from the beginning?"

DJ Brent bobbed his head. He leaned on his chair and folded his arms across his chest. "As much as the audience and I would love to hear  _everything_ , I think it's best to tell the nutshell version," he said. "but go crazy," he added with a smile.

For the first time, Ruby chuckled. He loved talking about Sapphire, so this would be a breeze. He took a deep breath and adjusted the mic once again.

"Okay," he spoke through the mic. "Believe it or not, Sapphire and I met long ago."

The DJ pressed a button and an 'oooh' could be heard once Ruby finished stating his first answer. Ruby furrowed his eyebrows, but DJ Brent gestured him to continue. The Charmer nodded.

"Yeah, I know we saved Hoenn when I was eleven and when Sapphire was ten, but we met before that."

"So like, you two are childhood friends?" DJ Brent interrupted.

Ruby bobbed his head. "Yeah. We meet years before I moved to Hoenn," He stopped. It was best that he shouldn't mention about the whole Salamence incident; it was too personal for him and Sapphire, and he hoped DJ Brent wouldn't mind it. "I was six years old back then, I think," he continued. "and as kids, we were each other's playmates and best friends. I loved spending time with her. She makes me so happy. As a little girl, Sapphire was cute, regal and just...beautiful," he uttered the last words softly.

Everything he had experienced with Sapphire was amazing. The good, the bad—it didn't matter. He cherished everything he had been through with her. Not all relationships were perfect, and his and Sapphire's certainly wasn't one to begin with. He  _lied_  to her, hid stuff from her, and basically hurt her to the point where she doubted herself.

He was so blessed that Sapphire was understanding, though. If she wasn't, he didn't know what he would do. Despite all the trouble he had caused, she'd forgiven him and he was forever grateful at that.

Ruby breathed. He loved to talk about Sapphire, but it felt like he should limit the personal ones. He just hoped DJ Brent wouldn't ask more questions.

"I never had so much fun playing with someone else until I met her."

"Aww," DJ Brent cooed. He pressed another button and the automatic responder also said an 'aww'. "That's adorable, Ruby."

Ruby could himself smirking. Of course, it was. This is Sapphire they were talking about! "Yeah."

DJ Brent raised his hand, waving his hand. "As much as we love to hear more, I want to stop you right there. We have two more questions and those are: what happens after that? How did you discover your feelings for her?"

Ruby moved a bit to his right. He leaned on the chair. He had to be honest, somehow, for the next was too exclusive. "Things got complicated, but hey, I'm lucky that our dads are friends. Or else, I wouldn't meet her and..." He paused, his lips forming a thin line. "Honestly, I don't what would I do without Sapphire. She made me appreciate Hoenn and nature itself. She helped me on a lot of things, especially the personal ones, and I just can't imagine a life without her. Saying that I like her is an understatement; I love her."

Ruby couldn't stop himself. He loved talking, especially if it was about Sapphire and the moment his heart took over his mind, he knew he had to tell the whole region that he loved Sapphire. He loved Sapphire more than life itself and he was proud of that.

"That's beautiful," DJ Brent nodded. "Amazing. Spectacular! She's very lucky to have you."

Ruby chuckled. "It's the other way around, honestly."

DJ Brent chortled. "I see. Wow! I-I'm speechless. I can feel how heartfelt and real your answers are and honestly, all I can say is: wow! Brilliant! What a sincere answer, Ruby. Thank you!"

"It's a pleasure, DJ Brent," Ruby replied and shook hands with the Radio DJ.

"Now, I really wanna know more, but unfortunately, it's back to trumpet hours. Thank you for coming, Ruby."

Ruby nodded, sitting up. He smiled. "Thanks for having me."

"Oh, I just wanna add—" DJ Brent grabbed the mic. "Sapphire, if you're listening, hello! I personally wanna say that you and Ruby are a perfect match. Your love story is amazing. Thank you, and here's your daily music!"

DJ Brent pressed another button and classical trumpet music played in the background. He stood up from his seat and shook hands with Ruby once the Charmer stood up. The music kept on playing, as the DJ assisted the Charmer out of his booth.

* * *

**Bonus:**

Sapphire bit her lip. The Skitty doll she was hugging felt like it could burst at any moment. She gulped.

She didn't know what to feel. On one hand, she was happy knowing that people think their love story was amazing, but on another, she felt embarrassed. She didn't know how would she handle being on stage with Ruby again, for people might ask her for an interview next time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've never been to a radio station before so please tell me if I made a mistake dsjfksd
> 
> Also, idk how to end this sjkkdfsd
> 
> Trumpet hours = Hoenn
> 
> ;3
> 
> Also, my commissions are open! Feel free to DM me for more details! I'm mostly active on discord (Cap#9187) and twitter (secret_cavern)!


End file.
